Talk:Bella
Other Stuff Just a couple of comments. (Don't feel confident enough to edit someone's page yet.) a) Maybe it is just me but I find it more natural to refer to the merchant's point of view when listing prices, rather than the buyer's (me). i.e. What do they sell to me at, what do they buy from me at. It seems to be the other way around on this site. b) As someone who had not got Lloyd to fight in my first couple of games, seeing here that Bella could take over, was a surprise, but the prices listed only puzzled me further. (Point a) above not helping any.) I think the wording could be clearer for those who've not experienced the situation in the game yet, so don't already know, that Bella if giving away freebies whist in temporary charge (presumably to spite Lloyd). (Bella's not cheap is she ? 5 ! gold, to get 1 measly approval from Alistair ?!?) I think you need to complete A Village Under Siege to help Bella leave Redcliffe? I did it and nothing happened. I think you need to stop Connor first. Bugs :Moved from Bella. *'Update': It is believed(and has been tested: possibly confirmed) that the bug comes from overloading the specific merchant you're selling to, and that this can be caused simply by selling 548 slots worth of items to a single merchant. This means the bug can be avoided by selling the items across many different merchants. This bug has been observed in the Warden's Keep DLC as well, as the storage chest also seems to carry a maximum capacity of 548 slots. Example: A merchant has sixty individual items in his/her store. You sell them 500 pieces of individual armor sets(i.e. you sell one Heavy Chainmail, one Studded Leather, one Chipped Spirit Crystal, etc.). This will cause the save file to be corrupted. Alternatively, you sell the merchant 5 stacks of 99x Fire Bolts. This will not corrupt your save. You could also sell 250 individual armor sets to Gorim and then 250 individual armor sets to Bodahn. *'Update': After thoroughly exploiting this bug I found that my later save files still corrupted despite never selling to the same merchant more than once. Upon reloading a previous file and using leapfrog save/loading I found that my files only corrupted after I had triggered the Gentle Path world map encounter(http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Path). Several subsequent encounters here resulted in file corruption for saves that followed the encounter as well. However if I left the encounter immediately after entering w/o my character moving or interacting with anything my save files would not corrupt. I can't speculate as to the technical cause of this but I suggest that anyone planning to make use of this bug make sure they have everything they want from this merchant before they try. Caution! Stackable items temporarily take up a slot even if the merchant already has them in his/her inventory. You'll have to leave the area and come back several times until the items merge with those of the merchant. **548 slots? I want that bug! My SK chest won't hold nearly that much unless we're talking individual ammunition, which you obviously weren't. --Yeti magi (talk) 16:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You can get two kisses... Just ask for "a hero's welcome" when you save the town, and she'll kiss you once. Then, give her 500 silver, and ask for another kiss. Oghren will give you +4 rep., but make sure you don't have the girls in your party. They are incredibly jealous, by the way... Gold from Bella So, if i put her in charge and say "...not for free" she gives me 3 gold? and later more??? I thought she was poor! Anyway i can't seem to get that dialog option. Anyone done this? Or do i need to patch my game for that? (talk) 22:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) last edit Really? I don't recall Bella ever ~offering~ a kiss to 'accept'. "accepts" does indeed take up less space than other phrasings, but I disagree that it best encapsulates the majority of paths to the kiss(es). Yeti magi (talk) 17:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe I'm missing something but "talk out of" = "persuade someone not to do something". That phrasing implies that Bella offered a kiss, the Warden talked her out of it and the kiss didn't happen. 17:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, point taken. i was thinking "talk a kiss out of her" as opposed to "talk her out of kissing" but my phrasing clearly didn't work. maybe i'll go with "cadges a kiss" next time... ;) Yeti magi (talk) 17:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Possible Bug I'm not sure if this is a bug or not, but it seems like it is. I killed Lloyd before The Attack at Nightfall, using the "taking out the trash" line. When I talked to Bella after that, I told her I was taking over the tavern. After the battle, I went to talk to her and she said she found Lloyd's stash of coin. I told her I would accept it as her purchase of the tavern. She thanked me and said, "I never thought I'd own this place, but... I think I can do it. Yes, I can. Thank you again." That sounds to me like she is now the owner of the tavern, but if I talk to her again she still refers to me as boss. I also don't get the epilogue slide about her renaming the tavern. For some reason the game doesn't seem to recognize this as her becoming the new owner. -- (talk) 09:16, February 7, 2018 (UTC)